villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arkham Knight's Militia
The Arkham Knight's Militia is an organized militia and the secondary main antagonist faction of Batman: Arkham Knight. ''It is a military organization led by the Arkham Knight, Deathstroke and Scarecrow, who sought to take over Gotham City and kill Batman. Unlike Bane's Militia, the Arkham Militia is a literal military unit comprised of expert soldiers and mercenaries with shady pasts. Overview Pre-''Arkham Knight Prior to the events of Arkham Knight, the militia were once stationed at a secret training facility somewhere in Venezuela where various mercenaries were gathered. The Arkham Knight had managed to gather and lead a large army of mercenaries from all over the world and used the secret facility to train them for the inevitable attack on Gotham City. Each of the mercenaries all had dark pasts and various backgrounds making the militia a very sophisticated and well trained organization and were prepared to kill Batman. Eventually, the militia was given over $3,000,000,000 by Scarecrow and were given advanced technology, brand new weapons, optic camouflage suits, new armor and gear, and even various tanks, APCs, and drones and the militia soon became allies with Scarecrow's Army. ''Arkham Knight'' On the day of Halloween, Scarecrow unleashes a new toxin on a Gotham Diner and threatens to unleash upon all of Gotham. This results in the entire population being evacuated and the Militia to break into the city and takeover the entire city. The Militia soon assert their dominance by setting up checkpoints, patrols, watchtowers, and send out their drones to scour the city and kill Batman. Eventually, Batman comes face-to-face with the Militia and is able to overcome and devastate them despite their intense training. Militia Forces and sent everywhere and eventually, Batman fights the Arkham Knight and is able to beat him. This results in Jason Todd going off the grid and Scarecrow soon places Deathstroke to be the leader of the Militia and he takes the position. Eventually however, Batman is able to beat the Militia and has all of the villains and militia commanders, lieutenants, and remaining operatives thrown in jail leaving the organization dissolved at the end. Post-''Arkham Knight'' At the end of the game, the militia has been fully dissolved as all of the surviving members/operatives have been arrested. It is unknown whether or not any other militia members were able to escape Batman. Those of American citizenship could well be charged with treason and others with terrorist activities. Also, given the animosity overheard by Batman from Gotham's more standard criminals, their stay in Gotham's jails was likely to be a very unpleasant one on many levels. Structure Notable Members *Arkham Knight - Founder and original Head Commander/Leader of the Militia. (formerly) *Scarecrow - Second-in-Command and buyer of the Militia. (formerly) *Deathstroke - Mercenary and current acting leader. *Two-Face- Operative/Collaborator of the militia. *Militia Commander - Unseen commanding officer and controls all armored units. *APC Lieutenant - APC Driver and field commander. *Militia Soldiers - Soldiers and primary military forces *Medics - Medical Forces who revive and help wounded Militia members *Brutes - Heavily armored and stronger soldiers. Use both miniguns and arm-mounted melee weapons. Arsenal *Assault Rifles and various other firearms *Grenades and other explosives *Optic-Camoflouge Suits *Bomb Vests *Unnmaed Drones *Various Tanks and APCs *Helicopters and Ariel Drones *Ground Drones Bases *Venezuela - Founding base and training facility (formerly) *Gotham City - New and de facto headquarters *Military Checkpoints - Military barrier around Gotham *Watchtowers - Observation points over Gotham. Gallery Arkham Militia 7.JPG|The Arkham Militia Army Arkham Militia Tank.jpg|Militia Tank Arkham Militia 6.jpg|Two Militia operatives and a tank Arkham Militia 5.jpg|The Arkham Knight with his forces Arkham Militia 4.jpg|Arkham Militia soldiers open firing on the Batmobile Arkham Militia 3.jpg|The Arkham Knight and his troops Arkham Militia 2.jpg|Batman engaging a Militia Armored convoy and drones Arkham Militia 1.jpg|Militia tanks and drones in battle Category:Military Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Batman Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Category:Murderer